Love Forbidden
by The Steel Phoenix Alchemist
Summary: Love. She had started feeling it for Kyoya a long time ago, and just recently thought he felt the same, but he now has a finacee much to her dismay...what will happen? KyoyaXOC
1. Chapter 1: Heartbroken End

**Author's Note:** Yet another shot at a fanfiction. I think I am going to stick strictly to updating my three stories for now after this instead of trying to make up more. I thought a love interest like this for Kyoya would be interesting, as would this story. I actually got the idea for this plot line from a roleplay I did with a friend. I just tweaked it to fit the fandom. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer****:** Of course I do not claim to own any of the Ouran Host Club characters mentioned. I simply claim that Mizuki Tahaki is my OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rest.<p>

It was what I needed after that wonderful evening, but even so I felt the bed as the person laying next to be shifted and sat up. My brow furrowed, the movement proving to be annoying. I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a yawn.

I smiled up at the dark headed male as he took his thin-framed glasses off of the nightstand, putting them on before looking down at me.

"I am going to shower, of course." he said, "And then return home. Unfortunately I have an early start tomorrow."

I sighed, sitting up in the bed which I was in, clutching the blankets around me, as if he hadn't seen it anyway, "Kyoya. Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, my darling." he said, moving himself closer to me, he placed his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his thumb and gently planting a kiss on my lips.

"Then why are you leaving?" I asked with a frown.

"I told you, Mizuki, I have an early start tomorrow and need to get up early at home to be ready on time." he said, hand petting my ebony colored hair, "You are welcomed to join me in the shower if you wish." he said.

I smiled. I could not help it with the affection he showed me, even if he did seem so distant. Our secret somewhat relationship had been carrying on for quite some time. I had been one to request him regularly in his Host Club at Ouran Academy. We were both graduates now, and doing our separate things in college, but he always amazed me.

After the shower, I stood at the door to my apartment, towel wrapped around myself. He was dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before.

"Do not forget, Mizuki, my father's annual New Year's party is tomorrow night." Kyoya said, "I do hope you will come." his smile was so mesmerizing.

"Of course, Kyoya. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a smile and we shared one final kiss before he left.

I sighed as I finished drying myself off before laying in a bed, lonesome without his body there beside me. I knew why I felt like I did. I was in love with him. I was in love with Kyoya Ootori. Part of me believed he felt the same way, but it was always hard to tell what Kyoya was thinking, and for that reason I sometimes asked myself if he was just using me for something. Using me for the time we spent in the bedroom. Stress relief, that sort of thing.

But he wouldn't do that, would he? Even if he was out of high school, surely the principles on which the Host Club ran still applied to him. Using a girl for sex was surely not chivalrous.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep after that, but when I woke up the next morning, I set to work on figuring out what I was going to wear to the Ootori family's party.

That evening, I arrived at the family mansion, one of the many that they had, at exactly seven o'clock. It was, after all, rude to be late to such an event.

I smoothed out my red dress, as I was shown to the large back yard where the majority of the guests who had already shown up where assembled, speaking to one another.

I was trying to pull down my dress, always so modest. The halter-top was really pushing it when it came to what I was normally seen wearing.

"Mizuki Tahaki?" I recognized the voice from high school. Though it had only been two years, it still seemed so long ago. I turned and smiled, seeing Haruhi Fujioka.

"Haruhi! I haven't seen you since high school!" I said, coming up to her and giving her a hug, "Is Tamaki here?" I asked. It had been two years, so that meant that Haruhi and the twins were in their last year of high school. From what I had heard, the relationship she had with Tamaki was still the talk of the school, it being revealed what her gender was at our graduation.

"Ah yes, I suppose he is here somewhere." Haruhi said, "I think he and the rest of the former Host Club members are catching up." she said, "Kyoya-sempai had something he wanted to tell them before his mother and father announced it to the party guests."

I stood straight then, looking around for any sign of Kyoya and the others. What was this announcement he and his parents had about him?

"Mizuki, are you alright?" Haruhi asked me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Yes, yes, of course." she said, "Just wondering what Kyoya's announcement is." I said, trying to assure her that I was only curious.

The two of us started talking, Haruhi catching me up on everything that has been going on in the high school since I graduated as well as everything that has been going on with her relationship with Tamaki. It was quite interesting to hear it. College was so different from high school. I felt like I was traveling back in time.

Then I heard the dinging of someone hitting something on a glass and we all looked up and towards the front, seeing Kyoya as well as his parents and a woman whom I did not recognize.

"May we have your attention please?" Mr. Ootori said, and the crowd's noise died down to silence. He smiled, "We are proud to announce that our son Kyoya is now engaged to miss Reiko Soma."

That last sentence, it made my entire world fall apart right there. I had the most shocked expression on my face, in my eyes. The crowd cheered and offered up congratulations to the happy couple. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I knew it would be rude to simply leave without greeting my hosts and offering my _congratulations_ to them as well, no matter how much it pained me to do so.

I walked up to them, first greeting Mr. and Mrs. Ootori and complimenting on how great of a party they had planned and such. They seemed like such nice people.

I then turned to Kyoya and his fiancee, "Congratulations."

It was hard to keep my composure. It was hard not to slap Kyoya across the face. It was hard not to break down crying right there from having my heart torn out of my chest.

I plastered on a fake smile, but my eyes said it all. I didn't know it then, but Kyoya could see the hurt in them.

"My apologies for leaving so soon, but I forgot I had an errand I needed to run." I said, "Needs to be done before the New Year." I added.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thought it was longer than what it looks. Oh well. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth in the Bathroom

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time, almost a year. Hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since the New Year's party at the Ootori family's mansion. I had half expected Kyouya to try to call me, come after me, explain to me why this was happening. Why he had kept this a secret from me. Why was he engaged to someone? Why had he continued on the night before without a work about such a thing? I just didn't understand.<p>

Why hadn't he tried to contact me to explain? Had he truly been using me for some odd reason? I just didn't understand.

Of course, my life carried on as normal. I attended class, lucky that I hadn't had any with Kyouya to begin with. It would have been too hard if I had.

A few guys had asked me out to dates, and I had obliged, trying to get back to normal, trying to forget about Kyouya as he had apparently forgotten about me so easily. I couldn't concentrate on them though, for I would constantly compare them to him. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with them. They were great, even, but my mind remained occupied with Kyouya Ootori above all else. Why did it have to be so hard to get him out of my head?

One normal, beautiful afternoon, I checked my mailbox and was surprised to see an invitation. Reading the elegant invite, it said:

_You are invited to witness the union of Kyouya Ootori and Reiko Soma._

Of course, there was more information in that such as the time and date and place the wedding was being held. I almost didn't make it home before I broke down. I didn't understand it. I didn't know Reiko that well, nor did I have any sort of standing with the Ootori family. Thus, how did I get in invitation unless it was due to Kyouya himself. But why? Was he now trying to show it off a marriage that he knew broke my heart?

However, I knew it was very rude to refuse an invitation without good reason. I couldn't do such a thing, no matter how bad it would hurt to attend.

* * *

><p>A week later, I walked into the place where it was held. No surprise at the elaborate venue that had been chosen. She smoothed out the dress she was wearing as she walked in. Of course none of the Host club was out and about. No doubt they were the groomsmen for Kyouya. They were his best and closest friends, after all.<p>

"Oh Kyouya! This is such a dream! I cannot wait until I and my darling Haruhi get to have a wedding! It will be so beautiful as to match the beauty that she is!" I recognized that fawning, as did many of the girls in attendance at this wedding. Soon I found them, surprised to see that they had come out of the dressing room already. It had been Tamaki Suoh, of course.

"I am right here, you know…and I'm not really in to such big events." Haruhi said, poking her head into the conversation.

"Don't be silly, my dear! It will be simply extravagant! And you will look so beautiful in a white dress!" Tamaki continued.

"One which will of course be made by our family." Hikaru said.

"Only the best for you, Haruhi." Karu added.

I heard the conversation, but my eyes had yet to land on Kyouya, all of the hosts blocking my view of him.

"You'll make a really pretty bride, Haruhi!" Honey said.

"I do not think it's good to be talking about this at Kyouya's wedding." Mori said, his monotone voice undeniable.

"Thank you, Mori. I don't think I am the one we have to worry about though. Reiko and her mother have worked very hard to make sure this event is one many will be talking about for a long time and that everything goes smoothly." Kyouya's voice, I knew it.

I bit my lower lip as I walked over to the group, "Hi everyone." I said, trying to act like I was happy to be here and happy for Kyouya today.

"Mitzuki! I haven't seen you since Kyouya's family's New Year's party! How have you been?" Haruhi asked as the two of us embrace in that friendly way.

"Quite well. Working. Doing school work. What about you?" I asked.

"Me too!"

When I looked around again, Kyouya was gone. I frowned, mostly to myself. Surely he hadn't thought I would have chosen now to confront him.

"Haruhi! They are calling for pictures in Reiko's dressing room!" Tamaki said. I hadn't even noticed that Haruhi was wearing a dress with the same colors as the wedding colors.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute!" Haruhi said, giving me another hug, "Let's talk later, okay Mitzuki?" she asked.

I nodded as she went off quickly.

So, there I stood, alone. The wedding party were taking pictures and everyone else was moving into the main area where the ceremony would be before the wedding party would line up to get started. I couldn't go in though, not yet. I stood against the wall, next to the bathroom, trying to keep my composure when I felt a hand latch onto my arm in passing and drag me into the bathroom before I could protest.

"I was hoping you would come." Kyouya said. I shook a bit at the sound of his voice. A voice I hadn't heard in months. I hadn't even noticed I had started crying as I bit my lower lip again.

A hand reached out to tilt my head up to make my eyes meet his. He wasn't wearing his glasses, a strange sight. My eyes closed for a moment as that hand caressed my cheek, thumb wiping the tears away.

No, I couldn't just forget about what had happened, I pulled my head away, "I was surprised to even get an invitation. You never tried to call or contact me after I left that night." I said, my voice was shakey but I believe the challenge of sounding cold, worked.

"I guess I should have told you sooner the plans that were laid out for me. I have been betrothed to Reiko for some time now." Kyouya said.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked, not even looking at his face now.

"I knew it would hurt you, and I didn't want to do that." He said, his hand reached out to stroke my cheek again as my breath hitched in my throat for a moment.

I hadn't been expecting an answer like that.

"I had invited you to the party, knowing you wanted to see the others after such a while. I didn't know until that evening, right before the announcement, that there was going to be an announcement at all." Kyouya said, "You know that it's part of the family honor that I marry whom my parents chose. It's better for social standing, and it's better for business."

I did understand that. It was how the world worked. No one married for love anymore, except for maybe Tamaki and Haruhi who would no doubt end up that way. I envied her for a moment.

"Then why didn't you ever call me to explain this to me before now?" I asked him, looking up at his face again. I had never seen the look of confusion on his face like it was. He seemed torn.

"Truthfully, I didn't have the time…not only that, but I didn't want to hurt you anymore. When I saw the look in your eyes when you excused yourself from the party, I realized just how hurt you were." Kyouya said.

"Then why did you invite me here?" I asked, it not really making any sense to me after everything else he told me.

"I had to see you…I had to see you one last time before I was married. I had to make sure you were okay." Kyouya said, "Believe what you want, Mitzuki, but I really care for you, and it was really hard for me to distance myself from you. Our relationship may have been a secret and may have been short lived, but do not make the assumption that you were the only one who had feelings attatched to it."

"Well…I'm not okay." I mumbled, moving my head away from his hand then embracing him, my head against his chest. It took him a moment before he embraced me back, "I haven't been okay since that night. I can't get you out of my head. I can't move on…I've tried." I said, "And no matter how hard I try now, I can't bring myself to be angry with you, especially now that I realize this was done because of your parents."

Kyouya sighed, "that is too bad." He said, "I was hoping you would be angry with me. It would have made this much easier. If you would have moved on, it would have made it easier for me to do what it is I have to do." He said, "Now, I don't know what to do." He pulled away from me slightly and our eyes met before he leaned in for a soft kiss that lasted a lot longer than it should have. I had missed those lips on mine.

"I cannot back out on the wedding now." Kyouya told me, pain evident in his eyes and his voice, "It would be shameful. I would be utterly forgotten as an Ootori." He looked at me, "but…I can't go on living the lie that is I don't have feeling for you." He said.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked.

"It may make me a cad, but I suppose I will have to figure out a way to please everyone." Kyouya said, "Come find me after the reception."

I nodded and he kissed me. I wasn't sure what his intentions were, but at this point I was sure there was nothing I wouldn't do to be with Kyouya again.


End file.
